Darry Jaymee Lies
by BlackDiamonds.32.20.54
Summary: 5 year-old Tia Curtis meets a new friend at school. But Tia is troubled by the fact that Jaymee Lies. Tia tells Darry, can he help his little sister and her freind before its too late?. Based on the song Alyssa Lies by Jason Michael Carroll.
1. Story

**_Darry Jaymee Lies_**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Oustisders S.E Hinton does. Nor do I own the song Alyssa Lies by Jason Michael Carroll**

**Summary- 5 year-old Tia Curtis meets a new friend at school. But Tia is troubled by the fact that Jaymee Lies. Tia tells Darry, can he help his little sister and her freind before its too late? **

**AN: This story is based on the song Alyssa Lies By Jason Michael Carroll.**

**Warnings: Metions of Child Abuse. I don't think there is any swearing. **

"Come on you guys your gonna be late for school." Darrel Curtis Jr. yelled down the hall to his younger brother and his little sister's room. His youngest brother Ponyboy woke up with a start and slowly climb out of warm bed and headed towards the bathroom to take a shower. His other Sodapop reluctantly slow throw the cover off himself and got out of bed. Darry left the kitchen and went down the hall and into the room. Walking over to the bed he sat down on the edge of it and gently shook the person sleeping silently

"Tia, its time to get up. Come on wake up." Tia the youngest of the family always was the worst to wake up followed by Sodapop. Darry shook her again this time her eyes flutter open, she yawn and stretched while slowly sitting up.

"Morning baby."

"Morning Dar."

"It's time to get up you have to go to school, I think Soda it just finishing up in the bathroom." Darry stood up from her bed and pulled Tia's covers off her bed and lifted her out off her bed and carried her down the hall to the bathroom, put her down gently then he went to finish breakfast for Ponyboy and Sodapop. A little while later Tia came out of the bathroom dressed in a pair of jeans and a yellow shirt. Her long curly blonde hair was soaking wet and she was trying to dry it, Soda went over to his little sister and helped her dry it some. After a few minutes he gave up.

"Soda sit down and eat your breakfast." Darry told him and he helped Tia with her hair. Every since Mr. and Mrs. Curtis death Darry had put his life on hold to become a legal Guardian for the three younger Curtis, being 20 and raising a 16, 14 and 5 year old is the hardest thing every but he hasn't given up yet. The gang, Dallas Winston, Two-bit Matthews, Johnny Cade and Steve Randle help out sometimes. Just to make things harder, the gang are Greaser, which are pretty much the poor people on the East side of town, and then their the popular people better known as the Socs.

An hour later Darry had dropped everyone off and school and went to work himself. Tia walked in too Miss. Moody's kindergarten classroom and went and sat down in the morning circle. The bell rand and everyone else soon joined the forming circle, Miss. Moody entered the classroom and she had little standing next to her.

"Okay good morning class, today we are luck to have a new student join us. This is Jaymee Stevenson."

Jaymee had long dark black hair, she was dressed in a bright blue long sleeve shirt, and she was wearing jeans. She sat down beside Tia.

"Okay today we'll be continuing to learn to write our names, then we do some small activities. Go to your tables." Everyone got up to and went to there tables.

"Jamyee you can go sit with Tia." Miss. Moody said as she pointed to a certain table. The class all got to work on writing there names. Some time later it was recess already, Tia went outside after getting her snack that Sodapop had packed for her. She walked over to the swings and she seen the new girl all by herself.

"Hi I'm Tiara Cherry Curtis. But everyone calls me Tia "

"Hi I'm Jaymee Isabella Stevenson." The two girls continued to hang out until the end off recess and then they went back inside to do some more colouring and arts and crafts. Eventually the day was over.

"Okay class its time to clean up. _Clean up clean up everybody do you share_." The student cleaned up the classroom and they were dismissed to go to their parents. Tia walked out of the classroom to see Johnny and Ponyboy waiting for her. Tia waved by to Jamyee and walked away with the two boys.

The walked home wasn't very long. Johnny and Ponyboy didn't even seem to realise that Tia was even there. Once they reached the house Johnny and Pony said they were going to go catch a movie, Tia walked up the pathway and she entered the house she dropped her backpack.

"DARRY! DARRY!" The five year old wailed, the four guys in the living room stopped what the were doing.

"DARRRY! DARRRRRRRRRRY!." Tia dropped to her knees and continued to cry and scream. Soda got up from the table him and Steve were playing poker at Dally and Two-Bit just sat there watching

" Tia what's wrong?"

"DARRRRY!" She ignore Soda and continued to scream for Darry. Soda bent down and picked up the broken 5 year old and walked to the couch with her, Soda sat down with Tia in his lap and she just continued to cry.

"How long can a kid cry for?" Dally asked

"I don't know and I don't want to find out." Two-Bit answered. After a while Tia finally stopped crying and she fell asleep. Darry came home and was immediately shushed by everyone.

"Okay what happened." he asked and he sat down in his armchair

"We don't know she walked home with Pony and Johnny and they went to the movies, she came into the house and started screaming for you and crying I picked her up, she continued to cry and then eventually fell asleep."

"Where is Pony?"

"He is in the bedroom doing homework." Darry sighed and got up he walked down the hall in the bedroom Pony and Soda shared

"Hey Pony did you notice anything about Tia today that was different."

"Not really but she was really quiet and she was talking to some girl I've never seen before." Pony answered as he went back to doing his algebra homework. Darry walked back into the living room and saw Soda getting up

"Darry me and Steve are going to meet up with Evie and Sandy for a movie." Soda said as he handed Tia over to him. Soda and Steve left, Two-Bit left after them saying something about getting drunk.

Darry placed Tia on the couch and went to started dinner. Darry finished dinner and went and told Pony to come eat something, he walked back over to Tia and shook her.

" Tia come on wake up." he shook her again and she slowly opened her eyes

"Morning Dar what's for breakfast."

"Baby its only dinner. You fell asleep after you got home from school." They finished dinner and Ponyboy went back to doing his homework. Darry finished the dishes and sat down with the paper in his chair. Tia walked over to him and stood in front of his chair

"Darry, I meet a new friend at school her name is Jaymee. She's really pretty." Darry smiled at his little sister's excited voice

"That's awesome Tia." Darry said and went back to his paper.

"Darry" Tia whispered " Jamyee lies." Darry lowered his paper and stared at his baby sister her huge black eyes were full of tears.

"What do you mean Tia?"

"Jamyee lies to the classroom, Jamyee lies today at school, Jamyee lies to the teacher, as she tries to cover every bruise." Tia had tears running down her face now

"Oh Tia maybe she just fell or something." Darry said and as he pulled her up into his lap.

"Maybe." She said as her tears slowed down, Soda and Steve entered the house and came into the living room.

"What's up superman?" Steve asked

"Nothing. How was your night?"

"Alright. Hey Baby." Soda said as he crouched down next to Darry's chair.

"Heya Soda." She said while sniffling

"What's wrong, Baby"

" Tia why don't you go get ready for bed."  
"Okay Darry." Tia crawled down from Darry's lap and went over to Soda

"Night Soda." She said hugging him

"Night Baby." Soda said as she kissed his cheek, she let go of Sod and went to Steve, he was standing against the wall, she held her arms out to him

"Night Stevie." Tia said as Steve picked her up and he gave her a hug

"Night Tia." Steve put her back down just as Dally entered the house.

"DALLY!" Tia cheered as she ran over to him and tackled him in a hug

" Tia it's good to see you to." He said as he picked her up

"What'cha doing?"

"Darry says I have to go to bed." Tia said while pouting

"Oh well I guess you better listen." They said their goodnights and Tia went into Pony's room to say goodnight

"So did she tell you why she came home crying?" Soda asked

"She said Jaymee lies."

"Whose Jaymee?" Soda asked

"A new friend she met and she says Jaymee lies to everyone about some bruises."

"What do you think about it?"

"I told Tia she probably just fell or something. I got to go tuck her into bed." Darry got up and walked down the hall to Tia's room, he reached her room and stopped and listened.

"God bless Darry, Soda, Pony, Dally, Steve, Two-Bit and Johnny. And my new friend Jamyee, I know she needs you bad." Darry closed his eyes and walked into her bedroom. He tucked her in and said goodnight. That night Darry had the absolute worst night of sleep since the night he found out their parents had died.

The next morning Darry woke up late for work. He woke up everyone and tried to get them ready but he had to leave.

"Soda take Tia to school today. Bye everyone."

"Bye Darry." Tia yelled and hugged him, he kissed her head and left.

"Soda I don't want to go to school today."

"Well you have to. Cause Steve and I have to go to work at noon."

"Fine" Pony and Johnny went to school with Two-Bit. Leaving Soda and Steve to take Tia. After finishing her breakfast Tia went and got dressed in a pair of jeans and a bright hot pick t-shirt. Soon the three of them left for the Elementary school. Once they got there Soda and Steve walked Tia to her classroom, as soon as they enter Tia grabbed Soda's hand.

"Why is everyone sad?" Tia 's teacher Miss. Moody came over to the trio she looked like she had been crying, then again so did everyone else.

"Hi you must be one of Tia's brothers."

"Yeah I'm Sodapop and this is my friend Steve. What's going on?"

"Come with me for a second." Soda passed Tia's hand to Steve, who just picked her up and held onto her. Soda followed Miss. Moody into the hall.

"Are you aware of the fact that Tia has a friend named Jaymee."

"Yes."

"Jaymee's father abused her. And her father took the beating further last night and killed Jaymee." Miss. Moody had tears running down her cheeks and Soda felt his own start.

"I was hoping maybe you could tell her."

"I'll try." Soda walked back over to Tia and Steve, he took a breath before starting

"Hey Tia, Jaymee isn't coming to school today." Steve caught what he was trying to say.

"Why?"

"You know how Jaymee had a lot of bruises?"

"Yeah." She replied still confused

" Tia, Jaymee's father was a very, very, very, very bad man he hurt her really badly last night. But she's with mommy and daddy now, in a better place."

"She's gone?" Tia started to cry, Soda looked like he was trying very hard not to, and Steve had a stony face.

"Yeah, Baby she is."

"I want her to come back she's supposed to be my friend." Soda now started to let the tears fall as he heard his sister beg God to bring her friend back.

"Soda lets go." He heard Steve whisper. Tia was crying into Steve's neck and her arms were wrapped tightly around his neck.

When they got to the house, Tia went into her bedroom, Soda sat on the couch in a zombie state, Steve went over to the phone and dialled a number

"Hello?"

"Hi I need to speak to Darry Curtis."

"Hold on."

"Hello?" Darry answered

"Darry its Steve. Jaymee is dead."

"Jaymee as in Tia's friend?"

"Yeah. Soda's a mess because he had to tell her that her best friend is dead."

"Man. I'll be home as soon as I can. See if you can get a hold of Dally he always knows how to cheer Tia up."

"Okay bye."

"Bye." The two hung up and Steve dialled another number.

"What'da want?" Buck slurred into the phone

"Dallas."

"Wait."

"Hello?"

"Hey Dally, you need to get over to the Curtis now."

"Fine, I'll come."

It had been two weeks since Jaymee had been killed by her father, Tia had been having a hard time accepting the fact that she is gone, by she is working at it. Today was the day of her funeral. The gang was all going for Tia, so she could say goodbye.

"Danika we have to go." Darry said as he stepped into the little girls room.

"I'm coming." Tia said as she climb off her bed. She was dressed in a black dress with a black sweater covering her arms, her hair was in her regular curls but in pig tails this time.

The gang all got into the truck and Darry drove to the commentary. Tia sighed as Pony helped her down from the truck. She grabbed Darry's hand in hers and Soda's in her other hand. The walked over a couple of hills until the reached this one area, Steve lead the group to this one tombstone, it read _Jaymee Katina Stevenson July 21 2004 – May 19 2009. Beloved and Memorable Best Friend._

Darry and Soda let go of Tia's hands, she sat down on the green grass, Johnny bent down beside her a gave her a white rose. Tia smiled and placed it in front of her friends tomb stone.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry that you daddy hurt you. I'm sorry you never told anyone." Tia had tears running down her cheeks. "And I'm sorry I never said goodbye, I'm Sorry. I'm Sorry. I'm Sorry. I miss my best friend. I'm Sorry. I hope your happier now." Tia wiped her tears away and stood up, Dally walked forward and picked her up. Tia rested her head against Dally's shoulder

"Bye Jaymee." Tia whispered.

**An: This song is really sad its about Child Abuse, If you haven't heard the song I suggest you listen to it. And once again I don't own the song its called Alyssa Lies by Jason Michael Carroll.**

**_STOP CHILD ABUSE. STOP CHILD ABUSE. STOP CHILD ABUSE. STOP CHILD ABUSE. STOP CHILD ABUSE._**


	2. Lyrics to song

**_Darry Jaymee Lies_**

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Oustisders S.E Hinton does. Nor do I own the song Alyssa Lies by Jason Michael Carroll**

**Summary- 5 year-old Tia Curtis meets a new friend at school. But Tia is troubled by the fact that Jaymee Lies. Tia tells Darry, can he help his little sister and her freind before its too late? **

**AN: This story is based on the song Alyssa Lies By Jason Michael Carroll. These are the lyrics for anyone who cares. **

**Warnings: Metions of Child Abuse. I don't think there is any swearing. **

My little girl met a new friend  
Just the other day  
On the playground at school  
Between the tires and the swings  
But she came home with tear-filled eyes  
And she said to me "Daddy, Alyssa Lies"

I just brushed it off at first  
Cause I didn't know how much my little girl had been hurt  
Or the things she had seen  
I wasn't ready when I said you can tell me  
And she said

Alyssa Lies  
To the classroom  
Alyssa lies  
Everyday at school  
Alyssa lies  
To the teacher  
As she tries to cover every bruise

My little girl laid her head down  
That night to go to sleep  
As I stepped out the room I heard her say  
A prayer so soft and sweet  
God bless my mom and my dad  
And my new friend Alyssa  
I know she needs you bad

Alyssa Lies  
To the classroom  
Alyssa lies  
Everyday at school  
Alyssa lies  
To the teacher  
As she tries to cover every bruise

I had the worst night of sleep in years  
As I tried to think of a way to calm her fears  
I knew exactly what i had to do  
But when we got to school on Monday I heard the news

My little girl asked me why everybody looked so sad  
The lump in my throat grew bigger  
With every question that she asked  
Until I felt the tears run down my face  
And I told her that Alyssa wouldn't be at school today

She doesn't lie  
In the classroom  
She doesn't lie  
Anymore at school  
Alyssa lies  
With Jesus  
Because there's nothing anyone would do

Tears filled my eyes,  
When my little girl asked me why Alyssa lies

Daddy tell me why  
Alyssa lies

**_These are the Lyrics to Alyssa Lies By Jason Michael Carroll._**


End file.
